


So You're the Guy that Bought 10 Industrial Sizes of Cheetos (Day 4)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, I don't have Friends, John and friends, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Teenagers, Teenlock, UPS worker, delivery, invite your friends over, that's who, who the hell buys 10 industrial sized cheetos, you should try it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're the Guy that Bought 10 Industrial Sizes of Cheetos (Day 4)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Sorry it's a bit late, but enjoy!

Sherlock was working with his mother, driving around in the van with her and taking so of the packages up to the doors. The last one on the list…

"Are you sure we're supposed to deliver all ten of these to the same place?"

Sherlock stared at the packs of ridiculously bright orange cheese-flavoured puffed cornmeal snacks, emblazoned with the words 'Cheetos! Industrial Size!'

His mother looked over and nodded.

"That's what the order said."

Sherlock liked to take the most logical route, with the orders nearest their house being delivered last so they didn't have to then come back to the same place again to come home. This order was for a house across the road from theirs. Sherlock shrugged and scooped up half of the load, letting his mother take the other half. He positioned them awkwardly under his left arm to knock loudly on the white PVC in the centre of two frosted glass panels. A woman opened the door with a black plastic slotted turner in her right hand and smiled.

"How can I help you?"

"We have 10 packets of 'Cheetos' ordered to this address."

"Oh, that would be my son. Let me get him so he can take these off of you. John!"

The last name was directed up the stairs on the left of the hallway and Sherlock shifted on his feet to see who would buy 10 industrial sized packets of snacks. He was not expecting the boy who did eventually appear on the landing.

"Sherlock!"

"John."

John half ran, half jumped down the stairs and bounded up to the door. He took the packets of Sherlock's mother first and turned to dump them on the bottom step before turning back to Sherlock. Sherlock's mother said she was going home. Sherlock nodded, dumbstruck.

Eventually, he opened his mouth to say something, maybe to greet John properly, or ask how he was doing, only neither of those things - or indeed anything else normal - managed to get to his vocal chords from his brain.

"Why have you bought 10 industrial sixe bags of 'Cheetos'?"

John grinned.

"I'm having a movie night with Greg, Sally, Mike and Phillip." Sherlock's face obviously didn't look any less confused, because John's features morphed into a look of disbelief. "Don't tell me you've never just bought a truckload of sweets and just laid around watching movies all night with your friends."

"I don't have friends," was Sherlock's automatic response, "and it wasn't a truckload. There was plenty of room in the van for your order and everyone else's."

John rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean literally a truckload. It's a metaphor."

"A hyperbole. A gross exaggeration is called a hyperbole."

"Well, then it's a hyper-bowly, or whatever. But it's fun. You should try it sometime."

Someone called from upstairs. John shouted something back then turned to Sherlock with a grin.

"Anyway, I should be going, but indulge yourself once in a while, mate. Watch some movies, get your friends over. I'll see you later."

And then John closed the door leaving Sherlock standing on the pink bricks of the driveway.

"I don't have friends," Sherlock said again, a bit late, and a bit quiet, for anybody to hear.


End file.
